poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Rudy's defeat/Heading home
This is how Rudy's defeat and Heading home goes in My Little Pony Hero Factory: Dawn of the Dinosaurs. and Pinkie run after them Surge: Hold up, guys. trip over a vine, snapping it lay on the floor for a bit then look at Rudy eye opens and he stands up, breaking the vines looks at Pinkie and Surge try to crawl away but can't it seems to be the end, T-Rex mom attacks driving Rudy back Surge: Way to go, Momzilla. mom pushes Rudy gets pushed against a rock breaks and Rudy falls mom and her babies roar in triumph and Surge do the same babies share a hug looks glad Surge: Well, guess this is goodbye. I'm sure that when you grow up, you'll be strong fierce dinosaurs just like your mother. smiles Surge: And Momma? lowers her head Surge: Take good care of our kids. licks him babies cuddle Pinkie smiles babies follow her stares sobs comforts her comes over Stormer: You were great parents, guys. Surge: Thanks. Can we babysit for you? Stormer: Not a chance. Surge: Come on. We'll work cheap. Stormer: Alright, I'll think about it. Surge: Yes. Stormer: Never happened. Furno: Yeah. sees Buck Buck: He's gone. What am I supposed to do now? Twilight Sparkle: That's easy. Come with us. looks puzzled Buck: You mean up there? nod Buck: I never thought of going back. I've been down here so long, it feels like up to me. I'm not sure I fit up there anymore. Furno: Well, look at us. We look like a normal troop to you? hits Surge who isn't paying attention grins and Buck smiles they all cross the Skeleton Bridge stops and looks at his knife Buck: So long, big guy. jams the knife in a rock and moves on, but stops when he hears Rudy's distant roar others stop and turn Stormer: That's our cue. Come on, Stormlight. move on smiles Buck: He's alive. comes back Furno: Buck? turns to him Buck: I... I gotta... sighs realizes Furno: Yeah. Buck: Besides, this world should really stay down here. Take care of them, Fire Boy. Furno: Always listen to Buck. heads off and Buck grabs his knife, cutting the vines Buck: Rudy! the cavern falls apart, Furno dodges several falling rocks before rejoining the others at the surface Stormer: Is everybody okay? Stringer: Where's Buck? smiles Furno: Don't worry. He's where he wants to be. smiles Stringer: Well, that guy's got Rudy to worry about. nods grins giggles sets Stormlight down and Stormlight plays looks at Furno Stormer: I know this whole baby thing, you weren't used to it. But you overcame it. Furno: Good, Storm. Stormer: I got a speech I've been working on. "I, Preston Stormer, am proud to say...." punches Stormer in the shoulder Stormer: Ow. smiles Stormer: Thanks. and Rocka play with Stormlight watches Surge: Guys. You should've seen Pinkie and my kids. It's like they were born one day and gone the next. Furno: They were, Surge. Surge: Yeah. It was a lot work. grins starts to fall catches a flake on her finger giggles comes over Twilight Sparkle: That's right, sweetheart. Welcome to Equestria. giggles new mobile is shown